Keepers
by PandaMonium1218
Summary: Emotion, Knowledge, and Willpower are all part of being human. But for these three peopl, there what changed thier lives, for better or for worse, you decide.
1. Contests

**Yama: ... hehe hye everyone!**

**Dawn: hi! *really exited***

**Zoey: another story?... sheesh.. well atleast im in this one :D**

**Yama: Yup Zoe! Now SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER**

**Ash: Alright! Yama dosent own Poke'mon or anything realted to it... yet...**

**Yama: hehe :D**

* * *

><p>A 17 year old blunett was in a heated argument with her sometimes trustworthy Poke'mon, Piplup.<p>

"No Piplup! I will not give you extra poffins!" She argued.

"Pip lup pip!" The blue pokemon demanded.

"Because if you keep eating so much your going to get fat!" She screeched.

"Dawn..?" A boy of the age of 19, called by the name of Ash questioned.

"WHAT?" The blunett adressed as Dawn hollered to her raven haired companion.

The childlike man cowered in rear of the blunett, as the last of this small group Brock sighed. "Dawn, dinner is almost done so Piplup should be fine, Ash, Dawn wont hurt you, And Piplup, hear." The dark haired man handed the grateful pokemon a bowl of its favorite food.

"Lup!" It called happily.

"Thanks Brock" Dawn sighed. "Im sorry Ash" She apologized to her friend.

"Its fine Dawn!" The cheery boy chirped.

Dawn smiled, happy that her temper hadent put a damper on the friendship she valued so much. After the trio and their pokemon ate, Dawn got changed into her night clothing. A dusty pink baggy t-shirt over a soft purple pair of shorts. Being older then her childhood years, Dawn fraduated from her traditional traveling skirt and black top to, a pair of denim shorts and a pink top, with a black headband instead of her traditial clips. Dawn excused herself from dinner earlyer than ushual for she had a contest the next day, and they had to wake early in order to make it on time.

"Well, alright Dawn. See you tomarro!" The raven haired boy agreed with his goffy grin, his hat no longer covering half of his face beign that he had grown into it over the years.

"night Dawn" Brock agreed.

"Night" Dawn said as she opend the flap of her tent, and layed down in order to sleep. Piplup decided that because he was fed, he was no longer upset with Dawn and crawled into the crook of her neck.

* * *

><p>The next morning Dawn awoke to Piplup screeching about some contest. Dawn sleppy mind took a few moments for it to registure.<p>

"CRAP!" The teenage screamed, alerting Brock and Ash to her new found consiousness.

"Whats wrong?" A frantic Ash called as he riped the flap of Dawns tent open. Dawn almost giigled at the sighed she was beholding. Ash was missing his hat, so his hair was pointing in all directions, he was in a white t-shirt, and blue boxers with buizels swimming around in the fabricated water.

"Im going to be late for the contest!" Dawn whimpered.

"Shit." Ash sighed "get reddy, we can pack our stuff."

Dawn nodded and begain to shuffle throught her bah for her contest dress. Once she found it, she took a few seconds to admire the color. Light pink. The dusty rose silk hung beautifuly around Dawn's matureing figure once she put it on. The strapless dress came mid thigh, and was all the simple pink, it complemented her navy hair and eyes nicely. Once her dress was on, she doned her silver high heals along with a silver charm bracelet. One charm being a bubble, from her childhood friend Kenny. The next a mini-seal for her love of being a cordinator. Then a pair of leafs representing her homeotwn, TwinLeaf. The last a stone known by most as a mood stone, originateing in the color red, it changes with Dawn's emotions. Infact, it is not a mood stone, it is actualy a stone from the legendary pokemon Mesprit's tail. By haveing this stone, it gives the Keeper the ability to contact another stone holder, one of the others is Dawn's contest rival and good friend Zoey. Dawn is in posesion of this stone, not by chance, because she is from the main town under Mesprit's protection, and Dawn just so happened to find a hurt Mesprit. Long story short, Mesprit intrusted Dawn with one of her gems, the gems not only conected Dawn to the other two gem holders, but to Mesprit, meaning she could gain some of Mesprit's abilitys, like comuinication, creating powerfull atacks fuled by her emotion, and ocasionaly, stealing someones emotion.

Dawn sighed, feeling the stress of her important job. She was chosen to protect one of the gems needed for the Red Chain. _Okay _Dawn thought_ I need to stop thing about that. So what? Im a Keeper of the Gem? So is Zoey, and.. well, We dont know who the last gem Keeper... _Dawn stoped her train of thought there. When Zoey found out, she would contact Dawn. The stone would glow white, signaling Zoey trying to create a mental conection.

"Dawn, you reddy?" Ash asks from outside her tent.

"Yeah" Dawn answered, stepping out and begining to pack her tent away.

* * *

><p>Now that the campsite was stowed away and the trio is almost at the place where Dawn's next contest is being held. A large croud is gathered outsied of the contest hall.<p>

"Oh gosh!" Dawn exclaimed, suprised about the amount of the turn out of people watching.

"DeeDee!" A highpiched nails-on-chalkbord voice calls. Dawn sighes, recodnized the anoying owner of the voice in question.

"Hello Ursala" Dawn greets calmly.

"Still havent evolved that stupid Piplup of yours?" the pink haired pain asked, guestureing to Dawn's starter pokemon still being in its first form of evolution.

"Piplup choses to stay in this form, Ursala. It makes him happy, so I will do it for him. Not that you know anythiong about makeing your Pokemon happy" Dawn says, visibly shakeing with anger.

"Happy Pokemon dosent make you a Top Cordinator" Ursala pointed out "not that you would know anything about that, seeing as you won only 3 Grand Festivals and I have 4" the superiority in Ursala's voice makes Dawn want to vomit.

"For your information Ursala, I have won 4 Grand Festivals, and this is my 5th contest, which will make me eligible for the next Grand Festival." Dawn spat.

The shocked exression on Ursala's face almost made it worth haveing to deal with her.

"What ever" Ursala said with a small hairflip "Im not here to bicker with you, Im hear to have my Contest style judged by Paul Shinji"

"Paul? Hes here? Hes at a contest?" Ash asked, astonished.

"He became the Shinnoh Champion last month, so hes hear as a judge" Ursala explained.

"Great" Dawn sighed.

"Dawn Hikari, back stage." A womans voce apeared over the loudspeeker.

"I gatta go, bye" Dawn bid her companions goodbye adn quickly rushed backstage.

Dawn picked up her pokeballs, and when her name was called, she skiped out.

Dawn was completly shocked by the amount of cheering and posters portraying many peoples admireation of the teenage girl, and oddly enough a few wedding proposals.

"Buneary, Quilava! Spotlight!" The bluenett called as she opend her two pokeballs. The pokemon came out in a beautiful display of color, glitter, and light made by the many seals Dawn spent years perfecting.

Buneary, Ice beam, just like we practiced!" On comand the brown pokemon shot a whiteblue beam out of its mouth. It became the shape of a ice-heart. "Now, Dizzy punch to hollow it out!" The pokemon did as instructed "Quilava, Smoke screen inside of it, and then Buneary close it back up!" After the overly complecated instuctions where put into actions Dawn smiled, everything was working out fine. "Now! To finish up shatter it with swift!" When the volcano pokemon did as told, the ice of the heart blended with the smoke screen and the swift to create a beautiful black dust effect.

One judge smiled and said "Simply remarkable!" The Nurse Joy Judge said "you seem to have a wonderfull relationshipp with both of your pokemon"

But when Dawn turned to the last judge, she remembered that it was Paul, she froze, trying verry hard not to show her nerves. He was going to insult her on live TV and ruin her chance of becomeing a Top Cordinator. "Buneary's Ice Beam showed fine strength, and the fact the it was able to repair the whole that the Dizzy Punch created like nothing ever happend showed its concentration. Your Quilava's Smoke Screen stayed a constant murkyness, alowing the efect to be darker, while the Swift was a viberint yellow, showing that the heated core in your pokemon is running at full capasity, meaning it is verry all your preformance was verry original"

Dawn was completly speachless, shakeing off her shock, Dawn smiled and thanked them, returning her pokemon and rushing back to her friends.

"Dawn, that was great" Brock praised.

"Did Paul complement you?" Ash asked, shocked.

"I guess, not like he ment it or anything." Dawn pondered.

"Your right, He didnt." Ursala agreed "theres no way Paul would think that your any good."

"Is that your 4 Grand Festivals and 3 ribbons talking? Or is that just me?" Dawn asks, sarcasticly.

"Ursala Ayako, back stage." The same voice that called for Dawn beccons to Ursala.

"Later Losers." Ursala says as she bounces off. Dawn and co. turn to the Tv to wach Ursala preform.

Dawn watches on the screen and after Ursala calls out her pokemon, she begins her apeal.

"Okay, Flareon, Shadow Ball, then jump inside it" Ursala instructed, and her pokemon did as told. When her Flareon was firmly inside of the ball, Ursala turned to her Gabite. "Gabite! Use double team and then use dragon claw" The cave pokemon make a copy of itself then began to slice at the ball, breaking it open, causeing the small red pokemon to pop out snd land on top of Gabite while shadow dust fell around them for a few seconds.

The first judge smiled and said "You Gabite seems verry confident" Nurse Joy then said "You Flareon may be young but it is defanitly suited to be a Flareon."

Ursala then turned to Paul, by the look in her eyes, Dawn was suprised that Ursala's eyes didnt turn into beating hearts. "Your moves were exicuted cleanly showing proper training" Ursala almost fainted she was so happy, but Paul wasnt done "As Nurse Joy said, Your Flareon is still verry young. I belive that you evolved it far to soon, if you had waited your Eevee could have become much stronger and in turn so could your Flareon."

Ursala returned her poekmon and went back to the wainting room with her tail between her legs.

When Ursala got back, Dawn saw how upset she was and tryed to make her happyer. "Ursala! I loved your apeal! Flareon was literaly shineing!" The bluenett cooed.

"of course you would, you amiture!" Ursala growled to a shocked Dawn "all of your apeals are worse than that so you wouldnt know a good one if it slaped you in the face! In fact.." Ursala left her sentince trail off as she raised her hand to Dawn, and as she was begining to bring it down on the bluenett, something stoped her. As Dawn opened her eyes, moveinf her hands down from the protective position they were in to see a tall man with Purple hair holding Ursala's hand back. She recodnized him as Pail, what he did next shocked her more than the complements he had given her.

"You jealous bitch" He growled "Leave Troublesome alone and go bother someone as talentless as you are, you pointless waste of space"

Ursala looked as if she was going to cry, but said nothing and quickly ran away.

"Thanks" Dawn studdered, still shocked.

Paul nodded, then pointed to the TV "You score is next" He pointed out.

Dawn gasped and look to the screen, she wached as pictures of all of the contestents apreared. After a moment, most of them were covered in a gray sheald. Then, the Picutes re aranged themselfs showing Dawn to be in the lead with a red head in close second. Dawn haveing 29.89 out of 30 and the read-head haveing 28.99

"Zoey!" Dawn gasped yet agin, happy that her friend was their but also upset that she was so close to beating her.

"You rang?" A voice asks from her behind. Dawn spun around to see her red-headed friend, smileing widely at her.

"ZOEY!" Dawn envelopes the ginger in a bone crushing bear hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I tryed to uhm.. _call_ you but you must have been buisy with your apeal." Zoey says, guestureing to her bracelet.

"Oh!" Dawn says, understanding her meaning. "lets get you somthing to drink and you can tell me all about your trip here!"

"Alright" The duo of friends walk away without speeking another word until there in another room.

"What happend?" Dawn asked, conserned.

"Kenny found out why the last gem Keeper is. He said hed meet us here, he said that it wasnt safe to say it over.. comunication." Zoey explains.

"finaly, it took him long enough! You know, it wouldnt have taken you this long." Dawn pointed out.

"But it also would have alerted A grunt or worse, Cyrus, if someone from SnowPoint was searching around Veilstone's records, especialy this close to the date of it." Zoey disagreed.

"But Kenny's from TwinLeaf!" Dawn gasped "They might think that hes me!"

"No, Dawn" Zoey sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose "Kenny's never been to a hospital Dawn, they know that when you merge with the stone, you get sick"

"oh..." Dawn sighed, happy that Kenny is safe. Just then, Zoey's phone rang.

"Kenny?...Okay see you in a few...bye" She closed the device. "showtime DeeDee"

* * *

><p><strong>Yama: Like? No like? Review and i shall give you A COOKIE!<strong>

**Paul: Woah! A whole cookie, dont spoil them :/**

**Yama: shut up... :/**


	2. Powers

**Yama: I dont really have anything to say.. for once... I dont own pokemon...**

* * *

><p>Dawn was scaning the croud for her brown haired friend.<p>

"I dont see hims Zoe!" Dawn complained.

"Mabey thats because hes behind you" A fimiliar voice retorted with a laugh.

"Oh!" Dawn gasped "Kenny!" She squeeled, captureing the 17 year old boy in a hug.

"I missed you too DeeDee but we have to get down to buisness" Kenny concluded.

"Okay" Dawn sighed releasing the man. "So who is it, we have to go find her!"

Zoey gasped, looking into Kenny's eyes "_hes_ alredy here Dawn."

"He?" Dawn questioned "Its a guy?"

"Yes, it is. You also know him Dawn." Kenny explained.

"Ill give you a few hints, Dawn. He was born in Velistone, he is one of the most thick headed people ever born?"

"hmm..." Dawn thought for a minute, then sudenly it all conects. "PAUL?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" Kenny laughed.

"Woah... I guess I get it..." Dawn sighed. "Does he know?"

"No" Zoey says simply.

"How?" Dawn shreeks. "How could you _not_ notice a glowing stone fallowing you around, and your eyes fucking glowing!" The bluenet howled, causeing people to stare at the embaresd blunett.

"He has a blocking tattoo, someone didnt want him to be a part of it." Kenny answered.

"So how to we get it off?" Dawn asked.

"like normal tattos, you burn it off" Zoey said.

"Or..." Dawn says, looking for any other option than that painful one.

"Thats the only way Dawn, I know you hate people going through pain but, it has to be done." Zoey sooths, trying to calm her friend.

"I know... Lets go find him" Dawn concludes.

* * *

><p>When the duo located the purple haired man, Dawn sighed, feeling the dread of the forecomeing pain she is requiered to cause. Zoey looked at her, a questioning look across her face.<p>

"You okay?" The red head asked, conserned.

"Fine!" Dawn chirped, working hard to make it true. Dawn looked uo and saw Paul retreating out into the yard of the contest hall.

"Lets go, Dawn" Kenny sugests. Dawn nodds, and begins to casualy stroll in the direction Paul sauntered off in. When the group located Paul, he was gazeing out over the horizon. Being placed convienently on a lake, the contest hall had a amazing few.

"Hey Paul!" The bluenett called happily.

"What do you want troublesome?" He asked, irritably.

"We erhm..." Dawn trailed off, feeling akward.

"We need to talk to you, it is of the upmost importance." Zoey explains, in buisness mode.

"Well, get on with it" Paul comanded.

Kenny steped up. "Have you herd of the Keppers of the Gems, or more commonly kown as a Keeper of the Lake?" Kenny asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course I have, Im from Shinnoh" Paul scoffed. "what does this have to do with me? Or Troublesome and the red head for that matter?"

Gaining her confidence back Dawn spoke up, "Woah Paul, I thought you were smarter than that!" She exclaimed.

"What in the name of hell is that suposed to mean?" He asked, iritated.

"Okay, There are three keppers, correct?" Paul nodded "one from SnowPoint" Dawn nodded to Zoey "TwinLeaf" she guestured to herself "And from Veilstone, Ill give you one guess" When Paul said notheing she sighed. "two plus two eguals?" It all clicked for the plum head.

"Me?" Paul's voice is confused or appauled, Dawn couldnt tell.

"Yes" Kenny said, confidently.

"You have a tatto correct?" Zoey checks.

"Erhm yes.. not that that is any of your buisness." He lookes as though he feel uncomfotable.

"Well, Paul, Dawn needs to take that off of you." Kenny demands.

"Like hell she does!" The larger man roars.

"Paul" Dawn said, speeking timidly "I-i know this is scary, but you have to understand, its important." Dawn tryed to reason.

"Prove it" Paul demanded.

"What?" Zoey asked, confused.

"Prove that your one of the Keepers" His smirk was defiant, he didnt belive Dawn would or _could_.

Dawn glanced to zoey, who after closing her eyes to ponder the posible outcomes, aperintly they were all fine, because she nodded.

Dawn steped back, lifts her hands, and begins to concentrate. She breaths in and out, feeling the energy flowing through her, feeling the pressure in her veins her body, her _bones_. Being carefull to control what kind of energy she created, Dawn let out the breath of air she was holding, as she did so, a large yellow ball of mist apeared in between her hands. she begain to go through the regular set of motions she knew like the back of her hands. Being that the mist was yellow, Zoey saw that Dawn was well in control of her emotions. Yellow ment calm. The yellow ball was growing and Dawn began to move quicker, until she stoped and wached the ball with concentration. As Dawn wached, her hair begain to rise around her, floating until she to began to rise, Seeing Paul's shocked expression, Zoey put a hand an Dawn sholder, signaling her to stop.

"So, belive me now?" The blunett asked, smileing, to Paul, who nodded.

"_I _can do that?" Paul asked, amazed.

"Not exactly, well, techanly we dont know what you can do, not until we get rid of that damned tatto" Zoey explains.

"What does my tatto have to do with anything?" Paul asked, anoyed, like ushaul.

"Its a blocking tattoo. Its keeping your erhm... For lack of a better word, Powers, inactive." Kenny explains.

"so if that thing comes off, I can.. what? Besides the whole freak of nature thing, what else is there?" Paul asked.

"erhm... we dont know... Yet!" Kenny added as a after thought "We cant contact the trio of the lake without you and your stone, so..." Kenny trailed off.

"So you need me?" Paul asked, smirk in place. Dawn's heart skiped a beat, Dawn convinced herself it was simply just nerves.

"Yes Paul, we need you. Now, be the big tough boy you are so Dawn can burn your tattoo off" Zoey said pointing to the bluenett.

"Her? Why does she have to do it? Paul asked, appauled. To be honest, he was afraid that Dawn would burn him, after all, she had proven her clumbsyness many times before.

"Shes the only one who can," Kenny explains "Dawn is the stongest, best at concentrateing, and baisicly has the most active power"

Dawn just looked down when Paul's shocked expression moved to her. When Paul realized he was stareing he quickly looked back to the red head. "how do we do this?"

"Dawn will create a orb and use it to.. remove the tattoo." Kenny explained, makeing sure not to say anything about burning. Paul turned to the bluenett and nodded.

"please point out where your tattoo is" Dawn respectfully asked. Paul nodded again, then began removeing his shirt. Dawn gasped, Paul turned to the shocked bluenett and raised a eyebrow, Dawn swiftly looked away with a blush obvious on her face. When Paul removed his shirt, Dawn gazed at the beautiful sight in front of her. Paul was standing looking at her, but Dawn was ignoreing his expression, focusing on his finely sculpted chest. She admiered the curves of the planes of his broad chest, when she realized she was stareing, she quickly looked up to meet Paul's glare.

"Just do it alreddy" Paul growled out, turing around to reviel a deep purple tatto of a upside down cross. Dawn lifted her hands again, moving them slowly, but building up momentum. When she stoped them, the ball of mist was more of a pink lomonade color, Zoey smirked, Dawn was flustered. Over _Paul_.

"Brace youself, this is gunna hurt" Dawn warned the plum head, who nodded. Dawn moved her hands containing the orb cloer to the man's back, eventualy touching him with it. Paul winced at the pain, Dawn tryed to sooth him but he shot her a glare.

When the tatto was completly gone, Dawn quickly pulled her hands apart, rendering the mist unuseable. Paul turned around, streched his back and looked to Dawn. "Is it off?" His gruff voice shocked Dawn slightly.

"Y-Yes" Dawn stuttered "try raiseing your hands!" Dawn exclaimed, remembering when Zoey had explained her powers to her. Dawn had been flustered, shocked and disbeliveing. Dawn had tryed to fight it, but when Zoey unrepresed Dawn's memory of saveing the legendary pokemon, Dawn couldnt argue.

Paul looked at Dawn, sceptical. She smiled, reasureingly. He sighed, and raised his hands in a manner much like Dawn, but when nothing happened, he looked to Dawn who shrugged. He clenched his hands, and glared at the blunett, but when she tryed to appologize, she wouldnt move. Dawn began to panick. She tryed to call out but couldnt.

"I dont know what to try now" Zoey sighed "My ability is more telapathic, I assumed you would be more like Dawn" She turned top the frozen blunett. "Dawn? Are you alright?"

"Dawn!" Kenny yelled frightened. He turned to Paul and growled "What did you do to her?"

"I dont know" Paul snarles back, looking to Dawn "can you hear me?" His voice was rough but the way he looked at Dawn, made it seem as though he ment for it to be soft. Paul observed as Dawn's eyes darted back and forth. "she can hear" Paul stated. Paul looked down at his hands, and sighed reclenching them.

"Oh gosh!" Dawn exclmaimed, snaping out of the frozen state. "What was that?" She asked, looking around at her companions.

"I think I... froze you..." Paul sighes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We can help you get it under control" Dawn consoled, looking at Paul "you should have seen me when I was trying to learn, Oh gosh!" Dawn laughed. The next few hours was spent telling storys of Zoey's and Dawn's learning peroid.

"Dawn?" A voice called, to wich the bluenett turned around. It turned out to be Ash. "you made it into the final battle round tomarrow!" Te raven hiared boy exclaimed happily.

"Thats great!" Dawn chirped.

"yes, Dawn, It is but may I ask, Why are you with Paul?" Brock asked.

"We met up with Kenny, and ran into Paul" Zoey explains. This explanation seemed to keep the breeder at bay.

"uhm Paul, we can continue this conversation tomarrow, Goodnight!" dawn said, as she gathered her things to return to the room they would be staying in.

Paul wached as Dawn's figure diapeared, soon fallowed bye Ash, and Brock. Paul sighed, remembering how afriad he was when he thought he had hurt Dawn. He then looks up to see Kenny smirking.

"What?" The plum head asked, blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yama: Paul blushes? hmmm who wudda thought?<strong>


End file.
